rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drag Race Queen All Stars 3
Drag Race Queen All Stars 3 is an all-star spin-off of Drag Race Queen. Official Start on July 5th, 2018. The show featured twenty returning contestants representing three previous seasons for a chance to be inducted into the "Drag Race Hall of Fame". Cast members were announced from June 27th-July 3th, 2018.This series aired 18 hour-length episodes. Contestants were judged on their "Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve and Talent" Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) 1 - This contestant won the Mini Challenge. :█ The contestant won Drag Race Queen All Stars. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in fourth place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestant was at the top three/four, but did not win in the Lipsync for your Legacy :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition before the main challenge. :█ The returning contestant won the main challenge of that week, $5.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy & Life. The contestant returned to the competition and eliminated another queen. :█ The returning contestant didn't place in the top two of that week and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week along with the returning contestants but did not have to Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Reunion episode out of the competition. Lipstick Choises Queen's Money Episodes Episode 1: ''All Stars Variety Show: Part 1'' Airdate: July 5th, 2018 * Guest Judge: Blair St. Clair * Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Chanel Oberlin * Main Challenge: Compete in a drag talent show, showing their skills. * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity * Top 2: Aquaria & Lavender Andrews * Challenge Winner: Aquaria * Bottom Three: Robbie Turner, Ginger Minj & April Carrion * Lip Sync Song: 'Call My Life' by Blair St. Clair * Eliminated: Ginger Minj Episode 2: ''All Stars Variety Show: Part 2'' Airdate: July 5th, 2018 * Guest Judge: Bianca Del Rio * Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: * Main Challenge: Compete in a drag talent show, showing their skills. * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity * Top 2: * Challenge Winner: * Bottom Three: * Lip Sync Song: 'Cut To The Feeling' by Carly Rae Jepsen * Eliminated: Category:Drag Race Queen Category:AS3 Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Seasons Category:Drag Race Queen All Stars 3 Category:Last Season Category:Khonarh